The Black rose always has the sharpest thorns
by KrystalRaccoon2002
Summary: Once there was a peacful garden. A light blue rose, a Midnight blue rose, and Two Black roses occupy the garden. What happens when a black rose becomes jealous or the blue roses relation ship? Will they wither? will they Live? READ AND FIND OUT! Shippings: Cielois (Ciel x Alois) One sided Claude x Sebastian
1. Prologue

It was a cool, rainy evening. Glittery pearl like droplets dripped from the sturdy tree's leaves. Oh, how peaceful it was. But, in the far corner of the garden under a old oak tree laid a small sheltered little garden. There where no weeds or imperfections. Their four beautiful flowers that stood out the most. One midnight blue rose, Light blue rose, and two pitch black roses. When someone planted these elegant beauties eight months ago, the Midnight-blue rose was on one side of the garden accompanied by one black rose. Same with the Light-blue rose and the other black one. They stayed far away from each other. The Black roses were all that they needed. Some seasons past.. the bitter winter, the cool fall, the hot summer, and the pretty spring.

The roses always stayed far apart from each other. Then one day they started to scoot closer. The Black roses stayed away from each other. After that the Blue roses became closer and closer and closer... Till they wrapped around each other in a loving hug. There simple friendship became a 'Strong Bond' as one black rose said. The other one knew that he was in denial. This rose knew what it really was.. Love. Once the other rose knew he couldn't deny it anymore he can't help but feel anger towards them. Sadly the rose would never except it. But, he had to deal with his discomfort. He was smart and kept his anger silent, only a slight scowl to show his unhappiness. "So happy. Just like my rose has forgotten me." The Black rose said...Even then he stood by his Blue roses side. Hoping that one day he would realize that he made a mistake.

Today someone approached the garden. Their shoes made a slight clicking noise as they came to a stop and glared at the garden. Their anger darkening the area around it. "Why can't you realize.." The stranger said to the nothingness of the chilled, wet wind. Oh how I longed for you, yet you don't return the felling thanks to him and his Dammed butler. If only... If only...

"I guess that-" His foot hovered over one black rose "How it works in this world.." The foot forced it's way down on the helpless flower. Crushing it till it was nothing more than shredded black pieces. "That's what you get for bringing that damn brat here." They started to walk away from the garden. He could love me yet he decided the other. The stranger knew once this story was over. Their only be one.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But, my prey won't get away that easily.

A/N: So here it is. The next Chappy will be were it ALLL BEGINS! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 1

The Black rose always has the Sharpest thorns Ch.1

 **A/N: This is the Beginning of the relationship! This is when they have the little sparks of love for each other. Now I hope you enjoy!**

 **Alois P.O.V**

I awoke with a start. I had another one of those accursed nightmares again. I still don't know why. Today was supposed to be a special day but, it felt like any other day. Today was November 5th. I groaned as I sat up in bed. I stared blankly out into nothingness. Today of all day…. I wish I could just curl up in a hole and die…

All of a sudden I heard a creak in the direction of my door. I turned my head abruptly to the intrusion. "Who is it? Don't you have any manners!?" I quickly glanced over at my supposed intruder. It was Claude. "I'm sorry your highness. I thought you were asleep." I looked at him with a look that said 'I don't give a damn' "You could have at least knocked softly." I muttered. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "My Highness, Have you forgotten what today is?" I gave him a bored look. "It's your birthday today my lord. You should at _least_ be happy? You turn 15 my Highness." I sighed. He was right for once. ' _I should be_ _happy…._ ' After my morning rituals I sat at the front of the dining table. 'I wish _he_ was here today.' My servants started to gather around in the room. I sat up forgetting _momentarily_ about my sadness.

I demanded my presents to be first. I got a _HUGE_ amount of tea from Claude, An outfit from the Triplets, and lastly I got a new coat from Hannah… I liked it but I would never admit it to a lowly servant. I gave it a look a bitterly thanked all of them.

My servants gathered around me and started singing that damned song. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birth-" Out of nowhere the doors of the front manner swung open. Everyone gasped even me (Except Claude). I gazed at my intruder. I caught his brilliant blue gaze. _'It couldn't be. It can't be…'_ I didn't finish my thought before I heard. "Good day lord Trancy."

It was Ciel Phantomhive….

 **CIEL P.O.V**

As I burst in through the door I almost smirked at their surprised faces. Trancy losers…

I looked to my side and saw Sebastian there as always. He tossed a look at Claude and the Spider returned it. I looked at everyone else in the room and finally smirked. _'They looked like they saw a ghost'_. I briskly walked over to Alois and looked at him. His eyes were glazed over with tears and he looked like I was about to stab him. I smirked and his eyes widened. I don't know why it was such a surprise…

A couple months ago I _hated_ Trancy and would gladly kill him. But, the Queen assigned us a long term mission together a long time ago. I bonded with him over time and got to know him a little better. Truth be told we are _kinda_ the same. Past and all… I still don't understand why he wished to have me but, I guess I could let it slide for _now_. I sighed as I looked at him now. His expression was priceless. I wanted to laugh but I kept my calm exterior.

I reached into my coat and his eyes widened. "Don't be such a pansy." I said sternly. He looked at me and appears to calm down. I pull out a box and trust it into his hands. I watched as his expression changed from confusion, excitement, and then fear. He looked at me for the longest time before, I broke the silence. "Do I have to take the Damn gift back?! Bloody hells just open it already!" He gasped and started to hurriedly unwrap the gift. I felt like an eternity till he finally got to the bare box. He stopped and looked up at me one last time.

He was searching my gaze. Finally he looked down and opened the box. His eyes widened as he reached inside the box. He started to pull out a gold chain that had a gem at the end of it. He looked at me and then at then stared at the neckless. He then wrapped it around his neck and fastened it at the back. He looked at the gem in a daze and then turned his attention back to me. I reached into my shirt and pulled out a necklace similar to the one I gave him.

I looked at him and at everyone in the room. "Trancy, this is a gift from me to you as a symbol of our friendshi-!" Suddenly I was hugged very tightly. Not as tight as Lizzy though, she is like part Constrictor or something. I could feel Alois's tear start to leak through my jacket. I patted him on the back and pulled away. "Bloody hell Alois, I just washed this jacket…" I said in a soft voice and wiped away his tears with my thumb. He started to sob and held my free hand. "C-Ciel. WH-Why are y-you being n-ice to me?" I soften my gaze and rubbed his back. I sighed. "Alois, I do hate you." I looked at his priceless expression and smirked. "But, not as much as before I guess." That is when he picked me up and spun us around. "Alois! Lizzy already does this enough not you to!" Alois put me down and smiled. He then looked Claude and clapped. "Claude prepare the tea set and make both Earl Grey and Rose tea. Ciel is having tea with me!" I looked at him astonished. "Wait when did I-" "Oh Ciel it will be so fun just you wait!" I sighed and looked at Sebastian. He had that Bloody smirk _… 'Oh god why? Well this is great….'_ I brushed my hair back with my hand and sighed. This will be a good evening….

 **TIMESKIP 7:00pm. :3**

I was resting my head on my hand. I was smirking. Alois asked me to play a game of chess with him. Doesn't he know _me_ Ciel Phantomhive, never loses a game. Alois was sitting across from me. He was concentrating _really_ hard. Finally he moved his piece. _'Hehehe I got him now.'_ I moved my piece. "Checkmate you lose Trancy." I smiled and held the piece I won with. He looked disappointed and then he gave me a slightly suggestive smirked. I gave him a bored look and placed the piece back on its place. Alois stood up and pranced up to me. "We should play another game." Then his smirked grew and he leaned towards my ear. "And I think I know one…" Then he licked the rim of my ear causing me to shiver. He pulled away and stuck his tongue out at me. I shot him a glare and glace at the seal on his tongue. "Alois, you are so immature sometimes." Alois then placed a hand dramatically on his heart and posed. "OH Ciel how could you be so cruel to me. You might as well have stabbed me in my heart." He glanced at me and I just stared at him. "I probably should have…" He gasped and looked at me. "Oh really now?" He asked sarcastically. "At least I don't wear extremely short shorts. Like why would you even do that huh?" I shot back. Alois stood there dumbfounded. "W-well at least.-" "At least what Trancy?" He paused and his face got slightly red with anger and embarrassment. He then mumbles something and crosses his arms. "What was that?" I said in a sarcastic tone. He whipped his head to face me and glared. "I said at least I AM NOT SO F#$ %NG SHORT!" he shouted back. I paused. 'Did he just…call me… Short. Oh it is going down.' I glared at his and grabbed the support pillow I had and threw it at him. I hit him right in the face and he recoiled. "Don't call me BLOODY SHORT!" Alois looked up and grabbed the two pillows nearby. "Did I strike a nerve Ciel?!" He threw both the pillows at me and both hit me. "Why you little-" I started but was interrupted. "PILLOW FIGHT! HANNAH YOU USELESS WOMEN BRING ALL THE PILLOWS!" Alois shouted and I quickly grabbed a pillow. The war has started.

 **TIMESKIP 10:30pm ;3**

 **Alois P.O.V**

Ciel and I were lying on the floor surrounded by pillows and feathers, giggling. That's when Sebastian and Claude came in and greeted the mess. Sebastian and Claude exchanged surprised looks before looking at us giggling on the floor. "Young Lord did a tornado come through here!?" Sebastian asked shocked. Claude just stood there looking at us with an annoyed look.

Me and Ciel sat up and looked at each other. Ciel made arrangements to stay the night and I was overfilled with joy! I showed him an empty room next to mine and help him know where everything was. Finally I settled into my bed and laid my head on my soft pillow. I could feel sleep pull at my eyelids but I tried to resist. Finally I couldn't anymore and my eyes dropped.

I felt sunlight on my face and my eyes fluttered open. I turn to my side to see Sebastian. "Good morning Lord Trancy." He said in his regular tone. I sat up and looked around my room. "Sebastian where's Claude? He is always here to wake me up." Sebastian grabbed a tea pot from the cart and poured it into a cup. "Well Lord Trancy I regret to inform you but, Claude has gone out for a bit and will be back this evening. You're my responsibility for now." He gave me the teacup and I thanked him. After that I did all my morning rituals and went to the dining hall to see Ciel. He looked at me and nodded to signal his knowlegment of me. I smiled and nodded back. I had a great felling today was going to be the greatest day of my life….

 **A/N: Hello everyone here is CH.1! Ch.2 will be out soon. I hope you liked it and follow and review if you want. This chapter was kinda rushed** **my reviser balled last minute. So yeah hope u like IT!**


End file.
